Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 81-85 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...školský rok sa prehupol do druhej polovice...osudy hrdinov naberajú na obrátkach...:-)


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_81. kapitola_

Žmurkaná

1.

Šum za rohom rozľahlého labyrintu preplnených regálov, pre niektorú hniezda plného flanelových pyžám, v ktorých sa dá tak sladko-krásne mäkko túliť, pre inú šortky rozviate protiprúdmi priskorých rán, pre väčšinu chalanov len blbá školská knižnica.

Aj tie tri momentálne tu oxidujúce „endemitné exempláre" mužského rodu z oného domova krásnej _beletrie_ zaujímala iba táto konkrétna Bella... V minisukni na rebríku.

Chcelo to ďalekohľad, aby si vopred vytypovali „tú správnu" encyklopédiu, sídliacu bezpodmienečne na najvrchnejšej možnej polici, ale za pohľad zo žabej perspektívy, hodný Bohov, stálo týmto žabiakom v pubertálnom žubrienkovom štádiu nakopnúť svoje rozhorúčené mozgové bunky nacieďané iným orgánom a navštíviť túto inštitúciu dokonca dvakrát a zosnovať duchaplný plán plný nutných nudných referátov a PowerPointových prezentácií.

Navyše Henryho skvelý krycí názov: „Moja babka..." vyzeral skôr ako slohové zadanie z jazyka, než sledovacia akcia...založená dokonca na realite. Bizarnej, ale realite.

Tiež tu bol s podobným úmyslom, privedúc správkyňu do zvláštneho tranzu zosobneného v poodchýlených vrátach úst a okuliarov na pol žrde.

- Mohli ste odkázať po žiakoch, pán profesor, bola by som vám študijný materiál rada nachystala vopred a po pracovnej dobe aj osobne priniesla. – zašepkala stážistka z posledného bakalárskeho ročníka knihovníckej, s nainfikovaným pocitom, že na výške čas priveľmi letí a chlapov treba hľadať priamo úmerne s ubúdajúcimi skúškami.

Stáž rovná sa šanca.

Lenže maturanti sa venovali skôr florbalu a roztlieskavačkám z lacných brakových filmov, SBSkari a školník ani náhodní údržbári školy do týchto končín ani nepáchli, a tak pre názornú „ilustráciu_" _starodievčieho frazeologizmu_ ..."sedávej panenko v koute, budeš-li hodná, najdou tě..."_ bol dobrý aj trochu ošľahaný časom, požutý a akoby práve vypľutý životom chemikár so začínajúcim strniskom a končiacim vízom z mladosti, čo sa tu v poslednom čase motal častejšie. Prečo asi?! Asi pre ňu...

„Nechajte naivných ku mne prísť...bratia a sestry..."

Očami prekrútil len v duchu, pretože ich zamestnávali chlapčiská v predklone, ktorým o pár uličiek vpredu vytŕčali spomedzi regálov len hmýriace sa zadky, ako tisícročiami dedené včelie tančeky navigujúce úľ k peľonosným kvetom. Trúdi krpatí!

- Nemajte strach, dnes sme tu dve, mladších žiakov z osemročného práve obsluhuje dobrovoľníčka z maturantiek...- vysvetľovala s patričným vysokoškolským dešpektom. -... a ja sa môžem plne venovať zas vám...- nedala sa stále odbiť slečna so zle tesniacimi ústami a šúchala si mokré, spotené a iste studené ruky do károvanej sukne. Navyše práve vyliezala zo svojho _„kouta",_ ochotná okamžite vybaviť jeho požiadavky.

Zahamoval ju natrčenou dlaňou a ukazovákom z druhej na perách. Snažil sa nenápadne sa priblížiť k snoriacej úderke medzi regálmi.

Zásah vzdal.

Na samom vrchu dvojáka rebríka sa kymácali lodičky, členky, lýtka, kolená...potom ešte dlho, dlho nič, kým začal aký-taký útržok sukne. V davovej psychóze nedorastených predskokanov nahol hlavu rovnakým smerom a čakal, či sa načiahne ešte o pár centimetrov vyššie. Dych počuť nebolo, iba tlmený hrmot rozheganého rebríka, ktorý upozorňoval na svoj vlastný strach z výšok.

„Mám ju!"...vydýchla si a mrkla dolu na „zákazníkov."

Neustála to skoro, uvidiac početné rozmnožené publikum.

Rebrík sa náhle rozkričal všetkými kovovými súčasťami. Kniha pohotovo rozprestrela tisícky krídel a spustila sa k podlahe. Chalani zahájili zbabelý ústup.

V strede chodbičky zostal sám. Ustrnutý. Zmeravený.

Prichytený pri čine s priblblým úsmevom na perách.

Zachytila sa v poslednej chvíli oboma rukami koncov rebríka a vrhla dolu prísny pohľad.

Zacúval, ale regály strážili dobre. Vrazil do jedného z nich a spustil dominovú reakciu. Desiatky rozzúrených kníh vrhli sa na neho špičkami svojich ostrých zobákov a stočili mu telo do klbka pod svoje zo všetkých strán plieskajúce krídla.

Docupkala stážistka a zas odcupkala naháňať školníka, meno ktorého jediného ho v tom okamihu napadlo, aby sa jej zbavil.

Ako ministerka zemetrasenia stála nad ním udýchaná Bella, s rukami vbok, dajúc práve osobný rekord zlezenia z rebríka.

Pozrel na ňu zdola a vrátil sa mu úsmev. Zažmurkalo na neho očko na silonke v strede jej stehna, čo si zachytila ponáhľajúc sa mu na pomoc.

Škoda, že sa očkám na pančuškách nedá brnknúť po nose. Tak by rád...

- Vy ste horší, ako tí pubertiaci, pán profesor! – oberala z neho knižky, nahnevane ich plieskala jednu na druhú na najbližšie voľné police a špúlila pri tom pery.

Celkom pekný pohľad, keď si uvedomil, že s každým kvoknutím sa jej naduje sukienka.

- Tu ešte nikto nepočul o bezpečnosti a ochrane pri práci, dočerta?! – blížil sa od dverí Leroy s taškou napráskanou náradím, utierajúci si ešte fúzy od segedínu. – Ký diabol vám dovolil liezť na rebrík?! – otočil sa na Golda, ktorý sa mu zdal jediný kompetentný a tým pádom zodpovedný za posunutý, neukotvený regál.

- No dovoľte, pán Leroy! – fikla urazená stážistka, berúc to osobne. – Maturantky mi odjakživa pomáhajú viesť knižnicu... – vysvetľovala.

- A mne pomáhajú viesť ma bezpečne rovno do hrobu!... Regina o tom vie?! – nedal sa vyrušený od obeda a štuchol do živého. – Budem sa jej sťažovať! – drgol do regálu, aby sa trochu uvoľnil.

Zúfalo na seba pozreli. Každý na každého, všetci na všetkých. Porušenie predpisov. Nedodržanie zmluvy. Voyerizmus. Studený obed, posudok na študijné, zápis v klasáku...invázia hrôzostrašných scenárov.

Gold zabral. Vyhrabal sa spod knižnej sutiny a skontrolujúc svoju hybnosť pár pračudesnými pohybmi, nežne buchnátom zaútočil na Leroyovo rameno.

- Pozrite sa, pán Leroy. My sme sa vlastne ešte ani nemali čas poriadne zoznámiť, všakže. Síce som mal dnes v pláne pozvať Bellu k sebe na rande a ukázať jej svoju zbierku ihličia, pod posteľou, čo chovám ešte od Vianoc...- pozrel na ňu úchytkom a zdržal sa, aby nežmurkol. -... ale obetujem to rád upevňovaniu dobrých vzťahov s kolegami na pracovisku. Máme po fajronte. Pozývam vás do Králičej nory na pivo. – potľapkal ho, nechajúc baby trápiť sa s bordelom pod nohami a vlastnými myšlienkovými poryvmi.

Prekvapila ju jeho úprimnosť, ale pohľad na stážistku s ironickým úškľabkom potvrdil domnienku, že povedať čistú pravdu je v niektorých situáciách lepšie, ako sa hrať na skrývačku...zvlášť, keď jej aj tak nikto neuverí a berie to ako nabubralú hyperbolu.

Vrátila nadriadenej „úprimný" úsmev.

Vedela svoje.

Vedel to už každý na škole, ale táto dôležito sa tváriaca ťapa, zrejme ešte nie.

Hrdo zdvihla bradu a ďalšiu z vypadnutých kníh.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_82. kapitola_

Lesklá...

V podstate sa nebolo s čím a prečo zoznamovať, to pochopil už pri druhom pive a tretej vete, čo prišla asi pätnásť minút po umieračiku za konverzáciu..

Štvrtkový, padajúcim šerom slabo sa rozvirujúci ruch, ako predzvesť rýchlo sa blížiaceho víkendu našťastie eliminoval akékoľvek ticho, tak to vyzeralo, že sa všetci bavia. So všetkými. Opretí lakťami a lopatkami o barový pult, s nohami na najvyššom šteblíku stoličky a kolenami ďaleko od seba znudene sledovali dvere, či náhodou nevojde zábava...o trochu skôr, ako alkohol do palice. Potom už bude všetko jedno.

Striedavo uchlipkávali z horkého nápoja a treli peru o peru, chystajúc sa čosi konečne povedať, ale netušili, čo to ešte bude.

Apaticky sondovali nový tovar.

Zábavné všímať si, ako sa zopár, už spred samošky predpripravených spratkov s úmyslom doraziť sa už len puchom predraženého lokálu, ihneď zvrtlo vo dverách, zbadajúc tu prisilnú ofenzívu zastupujúcu farby školy. Aj keď šlo v podstate o pešiakov : nejaký chemikár a školník ešte neznamenajú nutný exodus.

Leroy videl namiesto mien posprejovanú fasádu, mrkvový džús v kosačke, chýbajúce vonkajšie kľučky, skrátka každý exemplár mal svoj profil u neho pekne zabukovaný – doživotne.

Goldovi sa všetci zdali rovnako nudní, fádni, uniformní. Vytiahnutí, nadržaní, nevycválaní, s každým glgom horšie a horšie ohodnotení. Nič šikany hodné, exotické ani prekvapujúce sem nepáchlo.

Akoby sa všetci dohodli na rovnakých strihoch, výrazoch aj pohyboch. S hrôzou si uvedomoval, že napriek minimu promile v krvi už prestáva rozoznávať aj ženy od mužov, respektíve mladé baby, od mladých chalanov. Taká nudná prisivá generácia. ...že by fakt stratená?!...Ešte viac, ako tá, do ktorej patril jeho vlastný syn a na ktorej to už jasne každý videl, aj na šrot sťatý?! Obával sa, že hej.

Ďobol do Leroyovho piva, aby sa nezabúdal.

- Nevadí ti niekedy, že si sám, starý? – vrátil mu prípitok a otočil sa radšej chrbtom k dverám, hoci odraz jeho brady a večne namosúrené oči vo fotke intarziou lomených zrkadiel oproti, za fľaškami, nebol z tých galériových.

- Myslíš starý mládenec? – prehodnotil oslovenie Gold a pokrútil pohárom, akoby to bolo koleso osudu.

- Nie. Za mládenca som tu ja. Ty si vraj už bol aj ženatý, aj rozvedený, ovdovený, zadaný...aj ti závidím. – namočil sa zas do krígľa náhle rozrozprávaný školník.

- A ktorú to časť môjho života, konkrétne, máš na mysli? ...že je závideniahodná?! – sarkasticky zatiahol.

- Ženskú! Všetky! Akúkoľvek...- vyspovedal sa smutne.

- Jáááj. – znela strohá, následne záporne odkývaná odpoveď. - To vieš, charizma...- zaškeril sa ironicky Gold aj sám sebe.

- Zoznámiš ma s ňou? – prisunul Leroy plece k tomu jeho.

Premeral si ho prižmúrenými očami a jediná, čo mu prišla v tom okamihu na myseľ, bola Bella. Jediná, čo mu neustále chodila na myseľ. Už ani chodiť nemusela. V jeho mozgu mala trvalé bydlisko. Chodila jej tam pošta, účty, výpisy, už chýbali len papuče a zubná kefka.

- Viem, že to nie je rozprávková víla, ale vyzerá, že by si dala povedať...- pokračoval v ktovieakej dejovej línii školník vo svojom monológu opusteného prestarnutého šteňaťa ochotného sa pritúliť aj k pouličnému hydrantu.

„Povedať jej môže, čo chce, ale skutek-utek!" uvedomoval si tú svoju anabázu súžitia s poslednou vyvolenou na svojej vlastnej vlne...

- Vyzerám snáď, ako čarodejník, čo len mykne rukou...- napodobnil „čarovacie" gesto z rozprávky. - ...a zjaví sa tu dáma tvojho srdca, ochotná hodiť po tebe svoju maternicu?! – zadrel a zvyšok mu zamrzol medzi zubami, lebo s prievanom sa sem práve tlačili dve príslušníčky nežného pohlavia, zúrivo si hľadiace zblízka do tvárí, zrejme vykoľajené, že sa v rovnakom momente stretli pred rovnakými dverami s rovnakým úmyslom.

Leroyovi zažiarili oči, ako svetielka na stromčeku.

- Si boh, starý! - priklincoval vyjaveného spoločníka o barovú stoličku a vyceril tesáky na dvojicu dievčat, čo sa snažili tváriť sa nenápadne, ako náhodné návštevníčky baru.

- Bella? – zašepkal zmätený Gold.

- Nie, chcem, aby si ma zoznámil s tou druhou, tamtou šťandou z výšky čo maká u nás v knižnici! – pošepkal mu neomalene Leroy, nespúšťajúc oči zo svojej obete.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_83. kapitola_

Škrupinatá...

Tak rázne zoskočil zo stoličky, až pripomínal naštartovaného manžela riadiaceho sa orientálnym príslovím: „Príď domov, zbi ženu. Ona už bude vedieť za čo...". A aj keď situácia bola opačná, aj tak jej bol jeho prísny výraz proti srsti. Ak začne s nejakým kázaním, bude sa správať ako doma, medzi trhnutím dverami na detskej a prvou fackou...a to sa zas nebude páčiť jemu. Teraz už vedela. Bola to chyba sem ísť. Pripadala si zrazu ako stíhačka s cieľom doletu v súradniciach: domov-krčma-domov.

Previnilo radšej sklopila oči.

Jej ústupový manéver vzala nechcená spoločníčka ako osobné víťazstvo a prudkým pohybom odhodila svoj kabát vdiaľ. Teda zatiaľ len z pliec.

Galantne jej ho zachytil a prilepil opäť na ramená, pridržiac si ju za ne, totálne ignorujúc Bellu.

- Dovoľte, slečna...- urobil dramatickú pauzu, akoby si spomínal na jej meno, hoci ho jakživ nepočul, nepotreboval, ani nechcel poznať.

- Astrid...- zašemotila roztopene.

- Ako tá autorka romantických príbehov, čo stále dookola idú na dvojke a po desiatich minútach bezpečne viete, kto s kým skončí pred oltárom?! – snažil sa pohľadom spacifikovať rozrušeného Leroya a pritiahnuť tých dvoch, čo najbližšie k sebe. – Tuto, priateľ Leroy by sa vám chcel ospravedlniť za to prihorúce prirovnanie, čo vám uštedril v knižnici. – šepkal jej skoro do ucha.

- Prirovnal ma k diablovi a ja som náhodou silne veriaca osoba! – vyvaľovala oči Astrid, už šípiaca, kam Gold mieri. Slovami, aj s ňou.

- O to viac je vašou povinnosťou, odpustiť mu. Veď sa len na neho pozrite. Nie je to stelesnená personifikácia, slečna "Lindgrenová"? – zadrel okázalo.

- Tak po prvé, pán profesor, pletiete si Pilcherovú s autorkou knižiek pre malé detičky a po druhé, čo má školník spoločné s priraďovaním ľudských vlastností neživým veciam? – stratila žena zas niť.

Natočil ju k Leroyovi.

- No, nie je toto jedno „veľké dieťa" ?...jedna veľká, nešťastná, bradatá neživá vec, najneživšia, akú ste kedy videli, túžiaca po tých živých teplých ľudských vlastnostiach? Nemôžete mu povedať pár pekných slov, obdarovať ho svojou priazňou, svojou krásnou...tou...dušou?!...- hľadal vhodné slová, ale pivný doping už riadil centrálu vo svojich parametroch.

Ostrými prstami ju potlačil na svoje miesto pri bare, pantomímou Leroyovi naznačiac: teraz, alebo nikdy!...viac sa pre neho strápňovať nemieni.

Radšej odcúval.

- Sánka dolu, pán profesor! Kde sa to vo vás len berie?...Neočakávala by som pri chemikárovi taký prehľad v literárnej teórii. Zabrzdila ironicky jeho nenápadný ústup k Belle Emma, ktoviekedy tu vyrastená, ako príletová drevina medzi otrlými starými ihličnanmi.

- V minulom storočí som aj ja ráčil zmaturovať, drahá Emma! Čo ty tu chceš?! ...- zavyl. - Čo tu vlastne všetky chcete?! – prestával sa ovládať. – Dosť, že sa na mňa dnes zosypala Jana Eyrová s pani Bovaryovou, aj Annu Kareninu s Pippi dlhou pančuchou som tam medzi hviezdičkami videl, už ani v bare nemôže mať človek od vás ženských pokoj?! – prskal nič nechápajúcej Emme do tváre kvapôčky dychu páchnuceho pivom.

- Nepreháňate to s tou literatúrou?! Henry mi vravel, že vás často vída v knižnici, ale zrejme to na vás nebude mať dobrý vplyv...- povedala úzkostlivo a položila mu ruku na čelo.

Trhol sa, obozretne pohliadnuc naokolo, kto všetko toto gesto práve videl.

Okrem vyjavenej Belly s očami stále priklincovanými k podlahe, celý bar.

Leroy mu ukázal zdvihnutý palec a všetky zuby. K slovu sa pri svojej nečakanej partnerke ešte nedostal, ale vyzeral aj tak očividne spokojný.

Vrátil sa k baru, uhradil útratu, strhol svoj kabát z vešiaka a pleskol dverami.

- Teba tu nechal? – prikročila k Belle.

Dvere zarachotili, vtrhol dnu, lapol Bellu surovo za predlaktie a vytiahol za sebou von.

Ledva mu stačila, navyše ju prudký vietor šľahal do líc, tak radšej privrela viečka a strčila hlavu do límca. Vytiahol ju však odtiaľ jeho nečakane štipľavý slovný útok.

- Nemyslel som si o tebe, že inklinuješ k barovému spôsobu života a ja ťa budem musieť chodiť vyzdvihovať do podobných lokálov! – silno ju držal pod lakťom a so vztýčeným ukazovákom kázal ešte prísnejšie hlasnejšie a razantnejšie ako foter.

Od údivu pootvorila ústa, aj čosi chcela zahabkať, nevyšiel jej však z nich ani hlások, pretože vzadu za jeho chrbtom uvidela pridobre známu tvár...

- Á, dobrý deň, pán French. – otočil sa aj Gold, akoby ho práve len teraz zaregistroval, čo nebola pravda, divadelné predstavenie už pár minút rátalo s týmto divákom...- Takto v podvečer nebodaj aj vy zájdete na jedno-dve pivká sem do baru?! – zmenil Gold intonáciu aj rétoriku, stále nespúšťajúc Bellu zo zovretia, len pár nenápadnými stiskami jej dal najavo, aby sa konečne zobudila a dohrala rolu, v ktorej jej práve zachraňuje kožu.

- Ani nie, pán učiteľ. Poslal som Emmu nájsť Bellu, lebo sa akosi omeškala dnes zo školy...ale radšej som jej šiel oproti aj sám...- mračil sa Moe French a zízal raz na neho, raz na dcéru, skladajúc si puzzle scénky, čo práve videl.

- Musím ju ospravedlniť, dnes sa zdržala v knižnici. Spadol tam jeden preplnený regál a bolo nutné to všetko znova upratať...ale...naozaj som ani ja nečakal, že nepôjdeš potom hneď domov!... Naozaj sa mi nepáči, že navštevuješ takéto miesta! – ukázal prísne za seba na vysvietené dvere baru a hrozil Belle z očí do očí ukazovákom ako malému sopľošovi.

Trhla rukou a vymanila si ju z tej jeho.

- Nie som malé decko! – zaprotestovala, šúchajúc si stlačené predlaktie, čo už začínalo štípať.

Dlho nemohla, pretože ju za to isté schmatol otec a vytiahol jej ruku dohora.

- Tak ty budeš ešte odvrávať?! – zrúkol pán French. - Namiesto toho, aby si bola vďačná, že sa o vás, spratkov, stará pán učiteľ ako vlastný otec, ešte tu budeš na neho ústa otvárať?! – naberali jeho slová na intenzite.

- To je dobré, to je dobré... Ona je rozumná, myslím si, že pochopila...- snažil sa otca ukotviť Gold, cítiac, že ide do tuhého. Bolo mu ľúto Belliných jemných líc.

- Marš domov!... a beda, keď ťa nenájdem nad knižkami, v nepovysávanom byte a riad nebude zas umytý! – zhodnotil domácu situáciu a vymrštil dcéru smerom k ich paneláku.

- Hybajte, pán učiteľ, dáme predsa len jedno vzduchom chladené. – usmial sa na Golda, ako starý známy a súril ho späť do útrob baru.

Zúfalo pozrel do šera k Belle.

„Ak budem všetky tvoje prúsery žehliť takouto „pivnou naparovačkou", bude zo mňa zas alkoholik prv, než zmaturuješ, drahá..." pomyslel si sarkasticky.

Vyplazila mu pózersky špičku jazyka, vylúdila úsmev, strčila ruky do vreciek kabáta, zvrtla sa a zmizla z dohľadu.

„Na zdravie, páni!..."

**ŠTVRTÁ**

84. kapitola

Svitavá

Nenájduc v ryhách dlaní nič súce úsmevu z predpokladanej, v nich iste zapísanej budúcnosti, pritlačil ich o spánky a s hlavou nad pariacim sa nápojom proti chrípke vytláčal zničený výzor do sterilitou nemocničných čakární odpudzujúco páchnucej tekutiny.

Nutkavo naň privolávala skôr myšlienky na mechúr, než nádej, že sa vďaka nej zbaví krvou podliatych očí, upchatého nosa a doškriabaného okolia popraskaných pier. Vedel by o lepšom recepte na „vypotenie sa", ale...

Zúrivo vytrhal hygienické vreckovky zo škatule v zásuvke a vyštartoval do chodieb stále spiacej školy. Dvere radšej nezatvoril, pás svetla mu nahradí Ariadninu niť, keď sa z toaliet bude vracať. Nebude musieť vysvietiť neónmi celú príručnú chodbu aj s vestibulom, naciciavané jediným zdrojom.

Rád tu po ráne býval takto inkognito, iba s kávou, rannými novinami a nohami vyloženými na stole. Len v spoločnosti bzukotu kaziaceho sa neónu svojho kabinetu.

Dnes mu vadilo všetko. Nočná cesta mestom domov dolikvidovala organizmus načatý v Králičej nore, tak kávu nahradil nejakým liečivým sajrajtom z lekárne a zabudol pritom potom kúpiť noviny. Šuchotať môže iba ak tak nudnými vreckovkami, pred ich zasoplením.

Piatky nebývajú také deprimujúce. Aspoň v poslednom čase nebývali... Čo je teda toto...?!

Ťahaný svetlom ako nočný motýľ, pridržiaval manžetou nosné dierky, lebo vreckoviek vzal málo. Veď ho nikto nevidí. Deti môžu a on nie?! Obratne vytočil zákruty nábytku v kabinete a vyzúril sa na škatuli, z ktorej vyliezali nové a nové, trhané a zneužívané. Nešetril ich.

Uvoľnený nos zachytil zmenu v miestnosti. Túto vôňu pozná. Prudko sa otočil.

- Ty? – natiahol viečka nad červenými očami.

- Skôr by ma zaujímalo, čo tu takto zavčasu robíte vy, pán profesor? – vytiahla ruky z vreciek kabátika a odlepila sa od steny.

- Čo by som robil? Práve som myslel na svoje deti, aby si vedela...ďalšie deti. – doplnil vidiac jej výraz. - Prajem si, aby vždy nosili šaty s dlhými rukávmi, aby si mali kde utierať nos...filozofoval pod vplyvom obťažujúcej nádchy.

Súhlasne prikývla, ale preventívne spomalila postup k nemu.

Načo tie drahoty, skrátil vzdialenosť, podopchal sa jej pažami popod pazuchy dozadu k lopatkám a pritlačil sa nedočkavo k nej.

Cítila, že je horúcejší ako inokedy a lepiaca sa košeľa tiež dokazovala nástup choroby na scénu.

- Mali ste pekne zostať doma v posteli a vypotiť sa...- zašemotila mu do pleca.

- Sám?! Ty ma chceš zabiť?! Jedine to, že ťa dnes zopárkrát, na pár sekúnd, uvidím kdesi na sprostej chodbe, mi nahrádza antibiotiká! – zalichotil.

Mračila sa.

- Sústavne si zo všetkého robíte len posmech...- vyčítavo sa odlepila z mäkkého ramena a zdola mu pohliadla do strhanej tváre. – Už mi to pripadá ako bariéra, ktorú si zámerne staviate, aby ste boli krytý pred...pred prípadným neúspechom, odmietnutím, akoby ste ho vopred predpokladali, privolávali, dokonca si ho aj priali a mohli sa potom obhájiť: Veď ja som to nikdy nebral vážne!...- mykalo jej perami.

- Hlúpučká. Nevieš, čo hovoríš...- zdvihol kútik úst a oprel si čelo o to jej.

Bolo horúcejšie, než čakala.

Iba na okamih zaváhal, kým sa posunul k perám a vtlačil jej na ne bozk a nechal svoje popraskané závidieť náhle pocítenú vláčnosť tých jej a sladkú príchuť zubnej pasty nájdenú za nimi naliepal si na svoj dohladovaný jazyk. Tiež prihorúci.

- Prepáč. Nemal som, ale...A teraz ochorieš aj ty a skončíme konečne spolu v jednej posteli. – zahlásil pošepky, úplne vážne a zadíval sa jej do roztrasených dúhoviek, kričiacich jednoznačnú odpoveď.

- Zase si robíte len srandu! – odvrátila tvár bokom a pokývala ňou nesúhlasne do strán.

Koniec romantiky, potreboval sa zas vyfúkať. Debilná nádcha!

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_85. kapitola_

**Sebavedomie...**

Asi by sa mal naučiť dvere zatvárať. Leroy, stojaci v prítmí chodby má palec jeho smerom zdvihnutý pravdepodobne ešte od včera. A to mu zrejme až teraz, vidiac scénku z mydlovej telenovely v priamom prenose v škáre Goldovho kabinetu došlo, že sa „pán profesor" v Králičej nore ráčil „dorážať" s budúcim svokrom – čakateľom, čo ho v jeden moment dotiahol skoro za límec dnu, do baru, len čo tvrdo patriarchálne vonku spacifikoval vlastnú dcéru a určil jej miesto bytia v rámci jeho predstavy hierarchie rodiny: dres, hrnce, prach...knižky. Sympatický to chlap.

Našťastie bol ešte menej komunikatívny ako jeho prvý kumpán, zbytočne nevyzvedal, nerýpal. Jedine to potykanie si, na ktorom nadránom už bezpodmienečne trval, ho teraz mrzelo. Facky, čo schytá, keď sa ich tajomstvo náhodou nečakane prevalí, budú o to radikálnejšie. Úžasne pozitívny scenár. A potom, že je zbabelec. Figu. Hrdina, tak veru.

Jediné, na čo sa momentálne „hrdina" zmohol, bol ukazovák pred ústami, ako nebadaný signál pre školníka, že počíta s jeho absolútnou diskrétnosťou.

Toto by sa Belle asi tiež nepáčilo a v zbierke zlých bodov pribudli by mu ďalšie. Zbytočne sa obhajuje, že tým všetkým vlastne chráni, bráni, háji...ju.

- Idem pozrieť Astrid. Včera sa ponáhľala, ale vraj tu býva už takto zavčasu, tak...- žmurkol na Golda s hlavou napchatou do svetla jeho kutice. – Ty si ale iný kápo, starý...- závistlivo sa vyjadril k tomu, čo videl, ale rozpaky chváleného, načapaného pri čine, už našťastie nespozoroval.

Leroy s akýmsi trápnym detským popevkom na perách dunivo odkráčal.

Dosadol do kresla a s nechuťou odsunul už vychladnutý nápoj bokom, aby mal kde vyložiť si nohy. Ranný rituál pokračuje. Za viečkami aj s príjemným nečakaným spestrením..."Čo tu vlastne takto zavčasu robila?...že by prišla len kvôli nemu?!" pomyslel si ješitne.

Leroy našiel iba Bellu. Zasnene dvíhajúcu knižky z podlahy, duchom neprítomnú, mdlú, poblednutú. Zaregistrovala ho, pokývala na pozdrav, ale ignorovala. Zmizla radšej medzi regálmi s náručou neživých knižiek, namiesto toho vysnívaného horúceho...čo jej neschádzal z mysle, ale akosi sa jej nedarilo vymazať z neho nechcený dabing, čo kruto a drsne mokrou špongiou stieral z celého poprašok oných romantických motýlích krídeliek.

Ako taký malý obraz dokáže spustiť scenár.

- Počuj, dievča, sa mi zdá, že niečo nie je celkom tak, ako by malo byť. – začal trochu familiárne, čím sú školníci zväčša známi a ešte tým, že, keď chcete od nich diskrétnosť, najskôr im tento pojem zo slovníka cudzích slov musíte vopred preložiť. – Ublížil ti?! – zakričal do prázdna, lebo ju beztak nevidel.

Primrzla.

- S kým sa to tu bavíš? – vtiahla dnu Astrid tresknúc dverami. -...bavíte, ...pán školník...? – opravila sa, zaregistrujúc zhrozenú Bellinu tvár v uličke obďaleč. – Dík, že si ma dnes ráno zaskočila. Na revanš...- zakývala spolupracovníčke a vtisla Leroyovi čerstvú kávu z Babičkinho bistra, pôvodne určenú pre Bellu, ktorá však prestala momentálne pre oboch existovať.

Šuškané je klamané. Napadlo ju v prvom momente, tušiac, že riešia asi ju a obávala sa, že pôjde skôr o tvrdú realitu jeho mäkkých pier, než klebety a prípadné klamstvá, ktoré jej...im – začínali akosi prerastať cez hlavu. „Je na čase utriasť veci do priehradiek." rozhodla sa brániť svoje právo na lásku a vzťah v intenciách, ktoré sa páčia jej. Im.

Rázne vykročila k dvojici s obhajobným preslovom.

Stála tam trojica.

Regina.

Zacúvala rýchlo späť.

- Pán Leroy?! Je tu snáď nejaký problém, ktorý akútne riešite, alebo iba odvádzate stážistku od jej povinností?! – mračila sa riaditeľka na podriadeného, ktorý nevedel zahrať divadielko a úprimne sa potil prichytený pri čine.

- Prepáčte, pani riaditeľka, ale pán profesor Gold nám včera zdemoloval jeden z regálov a tu pán Leroy bol taký ochotný, že sa podujal ho opraviť...aby žiaci neboli ukrátení o...knihy, ktoré nutne potrebujú ku štúdiu. – využívala Astrid svoj dar reči na záchranu objektu záujmu, netušiac, že tým iba priliala oleja do ohňa.

Meno Gold bolo pre Reginu horľavinou prvého stupňa a jeho prítomnosť v knižnici, kde podľa predbežných prihlášok na VŠ predpokladala aj horľavú látku minisukne Belly, na dobrovoľnej praxi, zaiskrili v jej očiach, takmer spustiac bleskovú scénu od zápalnej šnúry k dynamitu hodnú pekla.

Tí dvaja?! Spolu?! Pod jej strechou?! Pod strechou jej školy?! Oni dvaja?! Spolu?! On a Ona?!...takmer verejne?!...ako k tomu príde ONA?! Taká potupa! Hoci by sa nikto nečudoval, že ON dáva prednosť maturantke pred starnúcou riaditeľkou, prežrieť to, nebolo v jej moci. Ani po toľkých rokoch.

To nedovolí! Nedopustí! Nikdy! ...aspoň dovtedy, kým budú obaja na JEJ škole!

- Pán Leroy, dokončite bezodkladne svoju nutnú prácu tu a potom sa, čo najrýchlejšie, zastavte u mňa v kancelárii. Mám pre vás prácu aj ja. Neodkladnú prácu! – zasyčala podráždene a tvrdo oddupotala smerom k východu z knižnice.

Ticho bolo krájateľné.

- Aj tebe sa zdalo, že meno toho profáka jej zdvihlo hladinu adrenalínu v krvi viac, ako ručička na osobnej váhe?! – otočila sa Astrid na stále nespamätaného Leroya, ktorý hral silného len pred...pred kým vlastne?!

Odporný, s nevymáchaným slovníkom, to hej, ale inak...

Skrčený, ako trpaslík pod kríkom, bál sa aj odtrhnúť zrak z dvier, či sa nimi kráľovná tejto inštitúcie náhodou neráči vrátiť a predstava, že bude sám v kancelárii riaditeľky čeliť jej prísnemu pohľadu a výčitkám, mu už teraz spotila čelo viac, ako káva, chladnúca mu v trasúcej sa ruke.

Vážne prikývol smerom k rozšafnej Astrid, čo sa skôr bavila, ako si robila vrásky. Nemala to v povahe.

- Vraveli mi, že kedysi dávno to tí dvaja spolu ťahali, preto ho na školu vzala, a preto sa ho stále zastáva, aj keď mal toľko prúserov, že už by si ako učiteľ nikdy nikde neškrtol...- vysmolil kľučkou zhypnotizovaný Leroy.

- Ahá...- zatiahla pikoškou prekvapená Astrid. – Stará láska nehrdzavie! - uchlipla si zo svojho nápoja a uznanlivo prikývla.

Mala čo robiť, aby náklad knižiek udržala v náručí.

K nej sa...tieto klebety...ešte nedostali. Alebo to boli fakty? Gold a Regina...kedysi...ako pár?

Cítila sa, akoby sa jej na hlavu rúcal nie domček z kariet, ale rovno z regálov plných tlstých ťažkých kníh.


End file.
